


Roleplay

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [548]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Reader, Medical Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Ugh you've gotten me hooked on medical kink!! Can I please get some Dean/ fem reader where Dean is role playing as the doctor? Gloves and all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

You bite down on your lip softly as you watch Dean walk back out of the back room. He had convinced you to come down to the infirmary in the Bunker, and had placed you on top of the examination chair.

Afterwards, Dean had disappeared into the back, while you waited.

Now that he was back out, you suddenly understood what was going on.

Dean had put on one of the crisp white doctor coats, and he had a stethoscope around his neck,and he was pushing out a small tray with various things on it, and you hold back the whimper that wants to escape.

“I believe you’re very overdue for a check-up.” Dean grins, stopping right by you.

“You think so, Doctor?” You grin back, playing along. Dean’s eyes light up and he slowly reaches up, feeling your neck.

“I know so.” He murmurs, green eyes scanning yours. “Everything is feeling nice so far. Open your mouth and saw ‘ahh’.”

_

Dean does a quick check up of your face, before he steps back.

“I’ll need you to remove your shirt.” Dean says. “Bra too, please.” You watch him place the bits of the stethoscope in his ears and you remove your shirt and bra, placing them beside you.

Dean steps forward again, warming up the metal of the stethoscope slightly, before he presses it to your skin.

“Deep breaths.” He says softly, and you nod, doing as he asks.

He listens to your heart and lungs before he pulls the stethoscope away and places it back around his neck.

“Lie down.” Dean orders, giving you a soft push and you lie down, looking up at him as he reaches and starts to manipulate your breasts, before his thumb swipes over one of your nipples, which has perked up by this point. Dean watches you bite down on your lip again, and his hands move back up to your breasts, knowing that with enough stimulation, he can get you to moan. “My, my, sensitive there?” Dean asks, before he pinches on both nipples, and starts to roll them in between his fingers and thumbs.

You tremble underneath Dean, until you can’t hold the moan back, arching into Dean’s hands, and a wide grin appears on his face.

“Now, now. You need to be a good patient for the doctor.” Dean scolds.

You flush and drop back against the chair. “Sorry…Doctor.” You apologize, glancing up and seeing the arousal in Dean’s face. When your eyes glance downwards, Dean has a tent in his pants, an obvious one, and you know by this point that if Dean looks between your legs, he’s going to see how aroused you are and how bad you want this.

Dean’s hands move down your abdomen, and feel around your stomach before they move to the button and zipper of your pants.

“I’ll need you to remove your jeans and panties to continue with my exam.” Dean says, moving back to the tray and opening the box of gloves in plain view for you to see.

He snaps each glove on, and you can only feel more aroused, as you do as Dean asks, dropping the clothing to the floor.

Dean moves to your legs and looks in between them, glancing up when he sees the wetness already there.

“Someone seems to be enjoying herself.” Dean chuckles, as a gloved . finger runs through your wet folds, and you can’t help but whimper.

“Impatient.” Dean scolds softly. before he moves back to the tray and picks up the lube, applying it to a speculum. He moves back over to you and starts apply the rest to your pussy, before he slowly starts to place the speculum inside of you, seating it and opening it.

Two of Dean’s fingers slide inside and starts to probe around, eyes locked on your spread pussy, while you hold back whimpers and soft whines, glancing to see Dean focused between your legs.

Dean’s thumb rubs softly against your clit, and you moan without meaning to, and you’re pretty such you heard Dean chuckle.

He looks back up at you, black pupils overtaking the green, and he smiles.

“It appears to be you are in tip top shape.” He says, and you can tell just how aroused he is when he talks. Dean pulls free the speculum, and places it on the tray, before he starts to free himself in his pants, not even bothering to take anything off.

“Have I been a good patient, Doctor?” You ask, watching Dean as he drops the lower part of the chair, and moves into your space, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Very good.” Dean pants, lining up his cock. “I think it’s time you got a reward.” And with that, Dean thrusts inside of you.


End file.
